Thin Line Between Love and Hate 1
by A Pessimistic Optimist
Summary: This is my first ever Harry Potter fic and it involves one of my fav pairings: Sirius and Severus! Rated M for later chapters This stars out as hate, but soon develops into something more, ENJOY!
1. Dazed

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own any of these characters nor do a profit in writing this story what-so-ever!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**Thin Line Between Love and Hate**_

Sirius Black hated Severus Snape.

Severus Snape hated Sirius Black.

That's what everyone thought, but it's never that simple, is it?

Sirius never hated Severus, just went along with his three friends to fit in and gain popularity from the school. He did pranks and called Snape names, but only because it got him positive attention and laughs around him just like his friends. Sirius was never someone to hate someone he didn't know, but for Severus he made an exception because...well, hey, who liked Snivellus anyways?! From what Sirius knew Snape was someone you were just _supposed_ to hate.

Severus always hated Sirius, but only because he hated everyone, especially when they are friends with _James Potter_. He stayed quiet and out of people's sights just so he could hide and pretend that at least one person cared about him since his mother's death. No one knew about his life and he kept it that way, so that no one could use the information against him. Just like why he tried not to make any friends, so no one could betray and hurt him. Severus built an image where no one would _want_ to be with him.

Yet, neither knew why the other one hated them. Both reasons so different and then again, so alike.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It all started on a nice and warm day near the end of the 4th year at Hogwarts.

A young hook-nosed boy sat under a tree by a huge lake reading a book he had borrowed from the restricted area of the library. This boy was trying to keep his mind off of going back to his home and stay away from other students in case they wanted to pick and prank him for the end of another school year. He was doing a pretty good job until his nickname rang out from somewhere behind him.

"Hey! Hey, Snivellus!"

Severus didn't even have to look up to realize that who called him was no other than the _famous_ James Potter, no doubtly being followed by his gang. Sighing, he just remained sitting against the tree, reading again and did not stop until shadows fell over him. Severus scowled and glanced up looking at the two figures between his long, greasy hair, noticing them right away.

"What do you want, Potter...Black?" he asked, vemon dripping with every syllable.

"Ahh, nothing really Snivellus. We were just wondering where you go every summer, I mean it's not like you have a home to go to, do you? Because if I were your parent I would have surely disowned you by now, if I hadn't killed myself," James replied, laughing a bit as Sirius snickered, agreeing.

Severus' hands tightened on his book, his knuckles turning white as he glared hatefully up at them, "Oh, shut it, you don't know anything and I sure as hell don't have to tell you my business! And Black was the one disowned by his family, not me."

Sirius' lip curled back and did a type of growl, "How dare you!" he hollered before whipping his wand out and shoting a slashing hex at Severus' arm.

Severus, expecting it, already had his wand out and quickly released a shield around himself as he let a slight smirk trace his features before speaking, "Heh...hit a nerve there, did I, Black?"

James glared, hard, alongside of Sirius, both of their wands pointing directly at Severus' chest now. Severus kept his shield around his whole body, glaring just as hard back. He would never say it out loud, but he actually didn't mean to insult Sirius so harshly, but he had to to keep Potter away from prying into his personal life.

Sirius, beign smarter than he acted and looked, smirked as his foot went right through the shield and kicked Severus' wand out of his hand, making it land a good three feet away and the magical shield vanish. Yet before Severus' eyes could even widen James did a full-body binding spell causing said student to fall sideways with a quiet thud.

"Hey...never underestimate your enemy, right Snivellus?" Sirius spat out with a satisfed grin upon his face. While brushing some hair away from his face he laughed inwardly, it was obvious that the shield Snape had produced was only to defend himself against _magical_ attacks, not physical ones.

James chuckled at the action before stepping a foot down on Severus' back, making Snape's face mere inches above the dirt and grass below him. Severus turned his head to avoid the dirt and regretted the decision as soon as he made it when a foot connected with his jaw making his vision cloud with a few stars. He had no doubt in his mind that there would be a nice, dark bruise upon his jawbone in the next hour or so. But the second after that thought went through his mind, a memory took it's place. This memory was a recent one, one of last summer actually.

_Tobias Snape, Severus' alcoholic, muggle _father _had drank too much again. He swayed into the kitchen to where Severus was quickly, but quietly making dinner for his so-called father like he always did. He noticed Tobias stumble in said kitchen, but the hairs on the back of his neck rose when he noticed just how close this father was getting. Severus stayed as still and silent as possible praying, hoping that his father would glance at the food and sit down rather than...well, anything really. He heard Tobias complain about wanting roast beef and winced when he heard a slight growl and then saw a hand reach around and grab his throat before slamming him to the cold tile floor. He had gasped for air and inwardly cursed his father for breaking his wand everytime he came home for the summer._

_Severus, when finally released, panted and turned of his side holding his brusing neck. He was about to thank Merlin for only slight strangulation when he saw Tobias from the corner of his eye with the pot of hot homemade soup he had made and a wicked grin. Severus shut his eyes tightly and soon afterwards screamed as he felt the steaming liquid splash upon his right side/shoulder, chest, and tender neck. He screamed loudly feeling his skin grow irrited and knew it was going to blister and probably was second-degree burns from the peeling sensation on his shoulder._

_Severus should have known better than to scream since soon after he did a foot connected with his jaw and then another swiftly kicked his temple. He instantly grew quiet, biting down upon his lip to stop any sounds that threatened to come out. He didn't know how long he laid there gnawing at his now bleeding lip with his father hovering over him, but it felt like forever. When Tobias just snorted, apparently bored, and stumbled out of the kitchen Severus watched him leave through blurred eyes before slowly sitting up and sobbing silently while checking his new wounds._

Seeing Severus' body go limp and unmoving even with the binding spell made Sirius feel slight pity towards the boy. It always made him wonder where all the fight in the guy went when he was so full of fighting spirit not even minutes ago. Sirius' brows furrowed, thinking, as he watched Snape's eyes didn't only avert from him, but also slightly glazed as if he was in a daze, a daydream of some sort. Watching Severus' eyes widen a bit and face twist in pain Sirius glanced over at James and saw why. James had his foot still upon Snape's back while one of his hands grabbed a handful of black hair, pulling his head up and back in an awkward position.

Severus was actually glad that Potter had pulled on his hair and head when he did because he wasn't sure if another memory would appear if something didn't stop him. The pain Potter gave when jerking his head back and pressure upon his back was enough to snap him out of his daze.

"Hey Jamie....lets just leave him alone for now and go find Remie and Pete......before they find us," Sirius said taking James' arm gently and pulling him off. He didn't know why he said it, but he just let the words flow out of his mouth, adding the last part so James wouldn't argue.

James pouted a bit before grinning, "Yeah, your right, if Remus saw us now we would get lectured again plus...Snivellus isn't worth our time," he said kicking Severus in the ribs for fun before turning and headed back to the castle, releasing the full-body bind as he went.

Sirius followed James, but after a few steps glanced back at Severus only to stare in shock and even awe as he clearly saw the unshed tears in his void-dark eyes. He watched Severus stand up shakily, pick up his book and wand and then dust himself off before rubbing his soon-to-be brusied jaw with that dazed expression once more.

Hearing James yell about how slow he was being he reluctantly tore his gaze from the very different Severus he had just saw and ran up beside James striking up a conversion quickly, anything that kept the image of Snape with those hurt, dazed eyes on the verge of crying out of his head.


	2. Summer Begins

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own any of these characters nor do a profit in writing this story what-so-ever!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**Thin Line Between Love and Hate**_

Severus stared out his window watching the scenery fly on by from his usual seat on the Hogwart's train. The last four days of the school year had involved Potter stating proudly that Sirius and himself had outsmarted the _geasy git_ and had the satisfaction of bruising said git's face. Thus making others spread more rumors, making Potter's story get quite out of hand. Besides that, though, he did find it a bit surprising, if not disturbing, that Black had been letting his eyes stray on him for a unreasonable amount of time after their encounter. If Severus didn't know better he would believe that Black was trying to figure something out, but what it was he did not know. Plus, why would the mut want to know anything about _Snivellus?_

Sighing, Severus rested his forehead against the cool glass of the window letting his eyes slide shut in a thoughtful manner. He was leaving his home and heading back to hell. His father had always been abusive, but when Severus turned eleven and was to begin schooling at Hogwarts it went downhill fast. He saw his mother, Eileen, fall and blood collect at the side of her mouth after hearing the fist take impact once his father found out. Then he watched from the doorway as his father dragged Eileen up by her hair and slam her into the wall screaming so loudly at her it didn't shock Severus to see his mother wince more than once.

It was the first time Severus made any move to harm his father or protect his mother, but he felt like he had to stand up for them sooner or later. He knew about magic, even if it was only a little considering Eileen had tried to keep it from Tobias knowing he wanted a _normal_ family. Severus had seen his mother use what he figured was a cutting spell for cutting up food many times when father was gone. Once he had his mother's wand in his hand after picking it up from the floor where she dropped it Severus spoke said spell under his breath. It accurately broke across his father's left shoulder-blade and he saw the shirt tear and the blood seep quickly out before he heard the howl of pain and anger. Severus watched as his mother was released and curled herself up on the floor before watching Tobias turn and walk towards on him. Severus didn't think about casting the spell again and again like he had wished he did ever time he thought back on it, but instead stood there shaking, frozen with fear while his father began beating him the worse than he ever had before, but not before breaking Eileen's wand, of course.

Severus had always thought of his mother a very strong women, maybe not physically, but definitely emotionally and mentally. She nearly never let her emotions show no matter how strongly she felt them inside and he couldn't stand leaving her alone at home with her psychotic husband, yet soon found that he had no say in the matter. Eileen made sure one of her magical friends had got Severus and all of his things on the Hogwarts train while his father was at work. She promised him, before he had gone, that she would be fine as long as she knew her baby was safe.

Severus took a deep breath before slowly opening his eyes and looked around his empty cart as he stood up and opened his small trunk getting out his muggle clothes and quickly changing. He soon wore a fading, tight-fitting, black long-sleeved shirt along with a tight pair of old gray jeans that had holes ripped in them at the knees. Looking at them he sighed, at times like this he wished he never went to hogwarts then perhaps his mother would still be alive and ready to sew his ripped clothes like she always used to. Shaking his head, trying to get rid of those memories a thought crossed his mind for the hundredth time.

_Just another thing to blame Tobias for._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sirius couldn't help but watch Snape more closely after their small fight. Something just seemed off, like something was always there, mocking him silently until he saw those damn teary, dazed eyes causing a switch to flick on somewhere in his head.

_Severus Snape was way more complicted than anyone, including himself, thought._

When he thinks about it, who really _knows_ Snape, anyways? He avoids everyone and eveyone avoids him. Well, ok, that's not entirely true, James' girl, Lily, said she used to be his only friend, but halfway through the 2nd year he had gotten out of hand, putting more distance between them and even went low enough to call her mudblood _more than once!_ From what everyone has heard Snape is just a poor half-blood that keeps to himself, loves the Dark Arts, and apparently follows the Dark Lord. Yet....other than that no one can say they _know_ him or even tell more about him, that's just how much he hides from people. It just seems that, to Sirius, Snape is more complicted than he appears to be and being the person he is, Sirius' curious side got the best of him.

Since Sirius did actually get disowned last year and not even wanting to try and go back to that hellhole he decided that he would be following Snape this summer and doing some snooping. He kindly rejected his three friend's offers to stay at their houses and told them he wanted to get away from anything this summer. Remus, of course, refused to believe that, but after some much heated persuading he got them all to drop it after promising to write and even visit if they _really_ needed him.

Once they all finished changing and the train began to slow Sirius hugged his best friends and quickly after transformed into his animagus form that earned him the nickname _PadFoot:_ a rather large-sized, shaggy-looking, midnight black dog. He glanced up once at his friends before grabbing his small suitcase inbetween his jaws and quickly, but deathly silently exiting their cart and the train. When out he went over to the piller most people leave out of and sat down beside it. Sirius soon layed down, suitcase on his side, watching his friends leave while waiting for Snape to come out.

Looking up at the clock for about the sixth time he growled slightly causing a first year close by to jump and hurry through the piller. It had been more than ten minutes since he laid down and waited for Snivellus, where the hell was he?! He was just about to jump up and sniff Snape out when he recognized almost instantly a black, greasy-looking mop of hair slowly climbing out of a cart way in the back of train. Sirius stared for a few moments at Severus' outfit...if you looked closely you could tell he wore old and faded clothes, but from where he laid he...he actually didn't look that bad.

Yet upon seeing Severus look around and abruptly turn a different way entirely walking fast like he does whenever he wants to get somewhere fast, but not be seen, Sirius was on all four fast. With his suitcase back inbetween his jaws he ran silently up behind Snape, slowly when about ten feet away. He followed Snape to what looked like an abandoned part of the train station and watched from the shadows as he saw Snape take out a few bricks from the dusty wall and place in the dark space his small trunk and wand. Sirius watched him licked his lips and replace the bricks so that his belongings were safely hidden. He really wanted to walk up to Snape and ask why he would do that, but knowing it would blow up his whole plan for the summer he stopped himself from moving and just continued watching intently.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Severus, after placing his things into their _safe spot_, sighed and leaned his forehead against the old, cold wall. His first year he got to keep his wand intact, but the second year and the third year wand were destroyed right as he walked through the door and his father found him. He made this _safe spot_ at the beginning of this year, so that he wouldn't have to keep wasting money on buying new wands and it would be one less thing Tobias could hurt him for.

Letting his tongue dart out and moisten his dry lips once more, sighing again as he stepped away from the wall and begin walking down the abandoned railings like every summer. The friend of his mother's that took him to the Hogwarts Express in the first year told him that this path leads straight to Spinner's End and was what Eileen took every time instead of the _portal piller_ as she called it. Severus has taken it every summer since he started school at Hogwarts and learned that it was faster by nearly twenty minutes and that the path dumped you beside the end of the river by his house. He loved that river so much that it hurt at times, but that's probably from the memories he keep seeing there.

Memories like his old childhood friend, Lily Evens, and memories of his mother and him playing when he was younger, and even memories of watching other families play and wishing he knew how a _normal_ family acted. He hated and yet loved that river.

Walking out into the setting sun Severus shielded his eyes a bit before they adjusted and looked around, glaring at the river as those same memories went through him. It was, by the sun, about four and since his father didn't get home from work until at least seven Severus knew what he was doing for the next two hours before heading home.

He let a ghost of a smile slide across his face as he started walking down alongside of the river to the old playground that was near the bottom the river. Severus was soft at heart and loved sitting in the swing watching the sun set or rise for that matter. Yet still unknown to him a enemy from school stalked him in his very own shadows.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**I promise the next chapter will be better! ^-^;**


	3. Animal Lover

**Disclaimer:** I do _NOT_ own any of these characters nor do a profit in writing this story what-so-ever!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**Thin Line Between Love and Hate**_

Sirius, still in his animagus form, followed Snape the best he could since there wasn't many places to hide or go, so not draw attention to himself. Stalking Snape to an old playground he sat on his hind-legs by some brushes and watched his _enemy_ slowly walk over to the swing-set and take a set. Shadows soon began to cover the ground as Sirius laid down, making himself comfortable on the itchy, yet soft grass before letting his mind think up a plan.

He should have thought through a few plans on the train, but he didn't and since he had time now Sirius watched Snape from where he laid and thought. From what he knew Snape was quite poor, so it would be no surprise if he found out his house was small, yet it would be problem because Sirius had no idea how he was supposed to get into the house and snoop if it was. Since he would be a dog it would be easier to sneak about, but unless he could be invisible he wouldn't be able to watch how Snape acted with his parents. And he couldn't just _not_ see that because Sirius' curious side wanted to see if Snivellus acted any differently at home than at school. Maybe Sirius could understand Snape a bit more and just maybe even see a side no one else has.

Sirius let his mind wonder a bit before a thought occurred to him: _I wonder if Snape is a animal...scratch that, a dog person?_

Letting his dog face grin slightly he stood and stretched like any dog would before putting on his best desperate act along with his best set of puppy dog eyes. Smirking on the inside, he began walking towards Snape.

_What harm could it do to try, anyways?_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Severus swayed ever so slightly in the old swing his mother had always pushed him in. Watching the clouds slowly change colors from light to dark with the sun dropping his mind went in rewind as his eyes glazed a bit like they do when his memories resurface. Severus let his lips twitch up in a ghostly smile while good memories slid past his eyes, reminding him that he didn't only have bad ones.

An hour or so went by when a soft whimper caught his attention, quickly snapping Severus out of his daze. Blinking he glanced around until his eyes landed upon a overgrown, raggy-looking dog. Severus couldn't stop the sound that passed through his lips, "Ah!" as slight concern etched his face. Standing up from the swing he began walking over, stopping when about two feet away. Putting his hand out in front of the dog, letting it take in his scent as he waited trying not to smile. Severus loved animals, though, in secret, of course.

Severus waited not even thirty seconds before the dog sniffed his hand curiously and nuzzled the hand, looking like he was smiling at the hooked-nose boy. He let a very small smile trace his features as he put a gentle hand on the dog's head and petted it.

"Heh...you look like a mess, boy. Hair grown all long and raggy, but...then again it does sort-of suit you....almost like someone I know, actually," Severus spoke softly while sitting cross-legged on his ground still petting the dog.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

You could say Sirius was quite shocked at just how well his plan was working out, though it did surprise him that Snape's face softened and even looked concerned for him...well the _dog_, actually, he highly doubted that if he was human Snape would ever look like that. Then the petting occurred, oh bloody hell, the petting!! Sirius felt the urge to crawl into Snape's lap, lick him, and silently tell him if he stopped he would be missing a hand. _But,_ Sirius just twitched and let himself be petted while denying the fact he liked the feel of _Snivellus'_ hand in his hair. Carefully laying down, so just his head laid on Snape's leg and the rest of the body on the grass beside him, Sirius let his eyes shut and relax into the touch still in denial.

They must have been in that position for at least another hour until Snape started to shake him, pushing Sirius' head from his leg. Sirius opened an eye and let out a playful growl for being pushed before sitting up on his hind-legs and yawning, dog-style. He watched as Snape stood up and brushed himself off before looking down sadly at him.

"I'm....I'm sorry, boy, I have to go now before Father gets home, so...yeah," Snape said petting Sirius' head once more before turning away, leaving.

_Like hell he's leaving me behind, I'll make him keep me,_ Sirius thought before running up to Snape's side and walking beside him. He noticed said person glance down and sigh, but Snape made no move to stop him. That is until about five minutes later when he had began to walk towards an old-looking, one-story, shabby house.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Severus stopped and turned, looking straight at the dog, "Listen to me, boy...as much as I want to I can't keep you...my Father would _literally_ kill me if I brought home a stray dog, no scratch that, _any_ animal" Severus sighed seeing the dog give him a hard look, wait...was that even possible for a dog? Oh it didn't really matter, glancing at his house he thought of something and an idea quickly formed.

"You know what....stay here, alright? I'll be right back you stubborn dog," he said sternly before running to his house.

Severus opened the door and shut it behind him as he went into every room to make sure Tobias wasn't home yet. His bedroom was the last place he looked and after glancing around his bare room he went over to the closet; opening the door he went to his knees and jabbed his fingers at the cracks in the bottom. It took a bit of effort, but he finally picked up a square of the floor, setting it to the side. In that four by four square he kept all of his mother's possessions, or at least the ones that Tobias didn't burn.

Severus' hands fumbled around some for what he was looking for, yet soon enough a smirk slid onto his face. He yanked up a silky, dark-blue robe before replacing the square, shutting his closet door, and running back outside to where he left the dog.

He would be lying if he said it didn't surprise him that said dog was still sitting at the exact same spot. It made Severus think this dog was quite intelligent. Once next to the dog Severus smiled some and threw the robe around him, tying it around his neck, but speaking as he did.

"You may not know what this is, but if you want to stay with me you'll have to wear it. It is called an _Invisibility Cloak_. It's actually quite rare and valuable in the magical world. It was my mother's, but since you don't seem to want to leave me alone I'll let you wear it, so that father won't notice you. This cloak is different than others, though, it only works when the hood is on, so whenever I place the hood on your head you are to stay still and quiet, got it?. And I swear if you do one bad thing, no matter how much I like animals, I'll have to kick you out. Now...I'm pretty sure your intelligent for a raggy-looking dog, so understanding this you must abide by my rules and do what I say....bark if you understand that?"

Severus will admit, in his head, of course, that he felt silly talking to this dog like a human, but hey, it was the first person, animal for that matter, that actually listened to him, or at least seemed to.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sirius was definitely surprised when Snape showed him the Invisibility Cloak, but it didn't stop him from noticing Snape had said it _was_ his mother's, thus making him think she might be dead. If she was Sirius would have to find out when and how.

On another note, though, he had seen Snape smile, even if it was slight, and even look concerned, almost soft-looking. It was amazing how much a slight twitch of the lips could light up someone's whole face, it nearly seemed as if Snape was a completely different person.

Upon _another _note, Sirius had to abide by _his_ rules? Gah, oh well, it didn't really matter as long as Snape didn't try to feed him dog food, Sirius had a tendency to bite when forced to do something. At least he would be able to be in the house now....just had to hide underneath the cloak whenever Snape's father was home, it won't be that hard to do, right?

Sirius tilted his dog head slightly, so that raggy hair fell more around his muzzle, it shocked him a bit that Snape called him intelligent, but then for being a _real_ dog he probably was quite smart. He barked twice and stood up next to Snape, he came up just below his waist.

He walked alongside of Snape and once inside he quickly took in his surroundings. From the doorway he could see that the kitchen was small and dirty to his left while the living room, to his right, was slightly bigger than the kitchen and contained a small fireplace, a love-seat, and a cabinet towards the back filled with alcohol. Straight forward was a narrow hallway with three doors, two to the left and one to the right. Sirius would definitely be observing all five rooms more throughly once he got a chance to be by himself.

Glancing up at Snape after quickly looking around he saw that said person's eyes were darting about. Sirius was guessing he was making sure no one was home while he wasn't invisible. Snape petted his head and began walking down the narrow hallway and into the only door to the right before whistling, "Come here, boy!"

Sirius glared at nothing by being whistled like a common house pe---oh. He almost forgot that he was acting like one as he fast-walked to the room Snape had entered figuring it was his room he wanted to see if it was anything like James and him had thought it would be like. Potions everywhere, dark-black room, evil aura to it? But walking in with a doggy grin it soon faded while looking around the bleak room. It looked like a hospital room minus all the medical stuff. On all four walls were absolutely nothing, but fading white paint and even a few dark-brownish spots....it looked like dried blood and made Sirius shiver some. The light in the ceiling only gave a dim light around the room causing shadows to appear in certain parts of the bedroom There also appeared to be a medium-sized closet near the left corner of the room and there was only two other things in the room: a dirty-looking mattress with no pillows or covers that laid on the even dirtier-looking floor and a small dresser at the right corner of the room, that looked like it would fall apart if it had the tiniest bit of pressure on it.

To say Sirius was disturbed by Snape's room would be a understatement. It looked more like a prison cell than a hospital room now that he took in all the tiny details. How could someone live like this? Even his parents, who hated and disowned him, let him have a well-lit room and a bed with pillows and covers, they even gave him two dressers to put his things in as well as his well-sized closet. What type of person was Snape's father?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Severus sighed after whistling for _his_ dog, it was stupid to have gave in to the dog because Tobias was sure to know something was up, he always had an uncanny feeling to know things when and if he was sober, and how would he feed him? Severus wasn't even allowed to test-taste the dinner _he_ made for his father....how was he going to get food for the dog? He also had to make sure he stayed in one spot when Tobias was home because if he doesn't and accidentally brushes him, barks, or knocks something over they both would be screwed.

Noticing said dog was standing just inside the door he whistled again, catching the dog's attention, "Come here, boy....your hood needs to go on now, father will be home soon."

Waiting, he watched the dog walk over and sit at his feet. Severus twitched his lips up into another slight smile before he guided the dog to lay beside the head of his mattress before pulling the hood over the dog's head. Upon seeing....well nothing he smiled slightly once more.

"Now...I can't see you, but you need to stay here until I remove that hood because if you move, you'll be gone," Severus said in a serious tone while reaching out and petting what he was pretty sure was the dog's head. He squatted near his dog and mattress as he continued to pet the now invisible dog, thinking some. He really needed to figure out a name for said dog, he didn't want to call him _boy_ forever, now did he? Yet just as Severus was going to list some names to himself he paled, even more than he normally was, when he heard the front door slam shut and that haunting, drunken voice echoed through the house.

"Sa~ver~as!! Yau hera y~et, ya freak?!"


	4. Realization

**Disclaimer:** I do _NOT_ own any of these characters nor do a profit in writing this story what-so-ever!!

**Warnings for this Chapter:** child abuse and mean words [only fag and freak in this chapter]

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**Thin Line Between Love and Hate**_

Siruis, invisible under the cloak, watched Snape's face pale more than usual, if the was possible, when a hard, slurred voice rung out. He was guessing the drunken man's voice belonged to Snape's father and was surprised to find himself a bit angry that said man called Snape a _freak_ so casually. Sirius also noticed that Snape seemed to stop moving and even breathing when he heard the voice. It made Sirius really curious to know how Snape lived.

Feeling the warmth of Snape's hand leave his hooded head Sirius continued to watch him. Snape stood ever-so slowly and Sirius saw that his hands were clenched and...shaking? Yet he found out Snape's fists weren't the only thing shaking when he spoke.

"I-I-I'm in my room, F-Father!"

Sirius' ear twitched hearing foot-steps drawing nearer while his eyes stared intently at the open doorway. He wanted to know what Snape's father, a person no one really knew of at school, or out of school far that matter, looked and acted like. He nearly gasped at the man who soon lingered in said doorway. He had messy black hair, almost like James' but messier, if that's possible, and wore a dirtied, faded blue T-shirt with a raggy brown coat covering his muscled arms. Along with that he worn a pair of pants, almost like Snape's, faded black jeans with holes where the knees are as well as a pair of dark brown tennis shoes with ever darker brown eyes that seemed glazed in his drunken state. He stood at least 6'3 leaning against the door-frame with a nearly empty beer bottle in his left hand. Black hair also covered the man's chin, a nice beard beginning to grow. Snape's father looked slightly like Snape, yet Sirius guessed he got everything, but the hair color, from his mother.

Sirius was even more surprised when the man talked to Snape. He sounded so harsh and seemed to treat Snape like common dirt. Yet he was even more surprised to see what the man _did_ to Snape. It made Sirius want to run up and hurt the man, but making himself stay still he watched the crimson blood glisten down Snape's face.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Severus shallowed the lump in his throat upon seeing Tobias walk into his room. He was hoping to me lucky and get a sober father on the first day, but like always his luck turned for the worse.

"Whe's yaur wend, k'd?" Tobias slurred glaring at him as he staggered into the room a few paces.

Severus tried his best to keep a emotionless face on as he answered, shifting uncertainly, "I...I left it at s-school, so we wouldn't w-waste money on buying a n-new after you b-break it."

He bit the inside of his cheek as not to mutter a sound as the beer bottle in Tobias' hand was thrown at Severus' head. He stumbled back a bit, but stayed standing as he winced feeling the warm liquid roll down the right side of his face. He knew better than to fight back, dodge anything thrown at him, or to make any sounds because when he did it just caused the pain to come faster and sometimes harder. Severus licked the side of his mouth, upon tasting blood he grimaced before looking back up at his father through some of his long, geasy hair.

Tobias snarled at Severus, "Did I gave yau permis~ion to do tat?!" He stood in front of Severus, towering over him like some type of predator.

Yet before Severus even could answer back he was punched, not slapped, but punched in the face. Thus making him fall on his butt, holding his nose with both hands while his eyes shut tightly in pain. He felt blood slip through his fingers and inside his head cursed his father for always hitting him in the nose. Severus didn't even dare to open his eyes when Tobias gripped the front of his worn-out shirt and pulled him upso that his feet barely touched the ground. He felt the hot, alcoholic breath against his cheek and ear as he was told what to do like always.

"Jus' go meak din~er and git to bad, yu fag."

Severus bit back a whimper as he was thrown to the floor and listened silently as he heard his father's foot-steps leave and, he figured, go to the living room. After a few minutes he slowly sat up and pulled his blood-covered hands away from his face and groaned. He was starting to get a headache. Severus just sighed and crawled over to his mattress, when finally sitting on it he reached down and pulled up a bit of a wooden floor-board. Reaching into the semi-small hole he pulled out two different viles from the two dozen in there: a dark red, nearly black blood-replenishing potion and a dark greenish-blue pain potion.

Once drowning both of them he slowly felt the pain dull away and his blood soon begin to clot a bit faster than normal. Sighing again he placed the two viles back into the hole and pulled out a rag from the semi-small hole, wiping his face of the beginning-to-dry liquid. Upon feeling his face be clean of blood Severus placed the rag beside the two empty viles and placed the floor-board back to it's normal state.

_Dinner....he didn't tell me what to make...oh well, I'll have to guess again and hope I'm right,_ Severus thought before making himself stand up. He didn't even stand up completely straight before falling back down on his hard, dirty mattress holding his head. _Damn it....headrush._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sirius was wide-eyed and speechless after watching Snape and his father's _Welcome Home_ greetings. It was beginning to make some sense why Snape was so quiet and anti-social and even why when he was caught he never really put up much of a fight to get away as he did before he was caught. How could _any_ _father_, no, _any_ _parent_ harm their own child physically and/or emotionally like that?! It was obvious that the words, such as _freak_ and_ fag_, were meant to hurt Snape just by the _way_ he said them. The beer bottle to the head and the punch were self-explanatory, of course they were meant to cause harm. Yet it made Sirius feel a bit of guilt as well. I mean he and James never made school life easy for him and if this is what Snape had to come home to Sirius could understand why he only came home when he absolutely had to.

He watched the father leave and Snape drain some type of potions from a hidden compartment in his floor before he crawled onto the bed a bit deciding wether or not to comfort him in some way. It just seemed like Snape needed it because really, who could Snape ever turn to? When you think about it like that it makes you feel pity towards him no matter how much you don't want to. It also made Sirius think about _why_ everyone hated Snape....just doesn't make sense, I'm sure if people actually got to know Snape and he let them in he would be a semi-nice person to hung out with.

Seeing Snape fall down, holding his head after trying to stand made up Sirius' mind. He crawled closer to Snape and flipping his head back making the hood fall off he began nuzzling his face and muzzle into Snape's thigh/leg. Sirius whimpered ever-so softly glancing up at him with his puppy-like eyes. He's beginning to realize he likes it better when Snape lets his face loosen and seems to be content, it somehow fits Snape better than his usual emotionless, hates everyone attitude.

Sirius saw Snape open his left eye a bit and even if it was only there for a second he noticed it: a smile up-twitch of the pale lips. It somehow made him feel a bit happier knowing that he was the cause of that almost-smile. Feeling that warm hand stroke through his hair again made Sirius relax, but it only lasted a few seconds before Snape drew the hood back over his head and slowly got up again, this time successfully.

"Umm...stay here, boy....I'll be back, hopefully, soon...with dinner," he said softly and almost unsure of himself.

Sirius frowned at Snape's words, but promised silently to not leave....._that is unless I hear something I have to see._

He watched Snape leave the room and heard him walk away, he figured, to the kitchen before laying his head pn his paws and waiting for Snape to return.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Thus the end of Chapter Four, yay!? Gah, I hope you liked this chapter because it just did NOT want to be written!! _**

**I know I was mean to Severus *pets Lil' Snape* but just so you know it always gets worse before it gets better!! X3**

**Next chapter, hopefully, will be up before the week ends!!**


	5. Prince

**Disclaimer:** I do _NOT_ own any of these characters nor do a profit in writing this story what-so-ever!!

**Claimer:** The song/poem near the end of this chapter is _MINE_!

**Warnings for this Chapter:** Just a few mean words and, oh yeah, suicide with mentions of child abuse/rape!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**Thin Line Between Love and Hate**_

Severus slowly walked into the kitchen, but not before glancing into the living room and confirming that his father was indeed drinking in his chair while staring at the fire. Swallowing a thick lump in his all-to-dry throat Severus went through the cabinets grabbing a can of green-cut beans and then some spices for the steak he found in their nearly empty fridge.

'_Hmm....I'll have to go out and buy some more food tomorrow_,' he thought while pre-heating the oven and seasoned the slab of meat. People would be amazed with how good Severus could actually cook, but then again he did _have_ to learn how to if he didn't want to get hurt.

Once finished he placed the meat on some tin-foil that he laid in the oven. As he waited for the meat to cook he emptied half of the beans onto a side of a clean, yet cracked plate and warmed them up in the micowave.

It took about 20mins before Severus figured the steak was at a medium-rare state, the way Tobias liked it, and carefully stabbed it with a fork and laid it on the still warm plate beside the beans. Turning off the oven, but leaving the door open to air-out the heat, he glanced about the kitchen. Upon seeing a knife Severus grabbed it and got ready to cut the steak for his father.

Watching the blade glint from the kitchen light Severus stared at it, plans quickly forming in his head. Yet all to soon the thoughts vanished and Severus bit his bottom lip fighting with himself.

'_Idiot...you've thoughts these plans before and they all end in the same way...pain. No matter what you try Tobias is stronger than you._'

'_...If I just had my wand...._'

'_But you don't, so just do as your told...it works out better that way in the end and you know it_.'

'_.....I know, but.._.'

Severus sighed, he was really beginning to think he was going crazy having conversations with himself. Yet he just blocked off his emotions like he always did and thought of nothing, but pleasing his father as he cut up the steak into nice, small peices.

Once finished he placed the knife into the sink upon dishes and garbage laying there and carried the plate carefully into the living room. Seeing the littered bottles sprawled around the room, some shattered, some not, he knew he would be cleaning all day tomorrow if Tobias didn't make him to it tonight. Slowly walking up next to the chair Severus held the plate out for his father.

"Y-Your dinner, father," Severus muttered casting his eyes down making his long hair fall around his face. Hopefully he got everything right....he rather not be punished anymore than he already has on his first day back.

Seeing Tobias' hand move he inwardly flinched, but watched as his father grabbed the plate and put it into his lap before stabbing a few pieces of meat. Severus stood perfectly still beside the chair as his father slowly ate everything on his plate, drinking from his beer every now and again. So far everything was fine, Severus was guessing that Tobias hadn't found anything wrong with his dinner since he didn't hurl the plate somewhere or yell at him after the first bite.

"Hn...your lucky, ya freak...just do the dishes then go to bed....tomorrow...if you don't have this house clean and dinner ready for me when I get home," Tobias glared directly at Severus now, lowering his voice, "I'll make sure you won't be able to even _crawl_, got it!?" he spat.

Severus shook slightly at the last part knowing his muggle father kept his promises sometimes a bit _too_ well, "Y-Yes, father...I-I understand," he muttered before shifting his feet some and glanced at the empty plate, "...M-May I take your p-plate then?"

Tobias raised a brow, but seeming to be content with Severus' answer, handed his son the plate and the fork before draining his dinner beer and went to grab another. Severus, holding onto the plate and fork, slowly turned away and went back to the kitchen, laying the dishes down upon the counter as he looked at the dirty sink.

Sighing, Severus began separating the dishes from the garbage which took about 10mins. Once done with that he turned on the water and while waiting for it to turn warm he stared out of one of the two windows in the kitchen and felt deep pain wash over him as he saw Lily Evan's house in the distance. He hated thinking back to his second year at Hogwarts where he completely killed his chances with the only person who was ever nice to him....his only friend.

It was all Potter's fault, too! He was just going to tell Lily about what had happened over the summer and why he was more anti-social and depressed than usual when that damn Potter came strutting over and yanked him up into the air by _his own_ spell! Severus got so embarrassed he let his emotionless mask fall and cried while spitting out rude insults at him and Black. All his emotions he felt that summer flowed out of him all too quickly: the anger at seeing his own father laughing on the floor because of his mother's death, the pain that ripped through him as he saw his mother hanging by a noose, the shame and loss of pride he felt while his father beat, marked, and raped him. These deep emotions brust out as Potter mocked his tears and even though he knew Lily was only trying to help get him down he called her...called her such a horrid thing once he was finally back onto on the ground. His anger was just so strong he yelled at everyone...including the only person he never wanted to lose.

Severus blinked back tears as he tore his gaze away from the window and quickly did the dishes making his mind stay clear of any memories that involved pain in any form.....he tried thinking of just getting the dishes clean. But soon enough his mind wondered back onto that dog living in his room....he began listing names in his head for him.

After what seemed like hours of work Severus put all the dishes away after drying them and went back to his room, but not before he glanced into the living room again to see what his father was doing. Upon seeing him asleep snoring with a broken beer bottle at his feet Severus relaxed a bit, when his father slept he barely woke up for anything if it wasn't 7am yet. Walking to his room he shut the door and went straight to his bed, laying down on it before patting the spot next to him as he thought to try out a name, "Here, boy.....Here, Prince."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sirius laid beside Snape's bed for what must have been around two hours and since there didn't seem to be anything interesting in the room and he couldn't risk going anywhere else he just waited there, thinking to himself. He would be lying if he said he wasn't upset he didn't hear anything to make him leave the room, but then again for some odd reason he was glad because if he heard nothing, nothing happened to Snape, right? But what Sirius couldn't understand is why...why was he suddenly feeling compassion towards someone he always hated....or he at least thought he hated?

It was amazing, the surge of joy that shot through him as he saw a unharmed Snape walk back into the room and lay down on his bed. He looked tried, but somehow content and Sirius just smiled and upon hearing 'Prince' he just grinned more. If that's what he was going to be called it was fine by him, Prince sounded like a good name...and coming from Snape it made Sirius feel...he wasn't sure what he felt like, but it was good feeling, that's for sure.

Moving forward so he laid beside Snape he shook his head making the hood of the cloak fall back and letting his animagus form reappear. Sirius panted slightly as he felt Snape's warm hand slip through his raggy hair and begin to scratch behind his ears and around his neck.

It was weird how this didn't freak him out like it would have a week ago. It hadn't even been a whole day since Sirius began _spying_ on Snape and yet he already felt comfortable...he was seriously beginning to lose his mind. What would James say if he new he was basically going to _hang out_ with their enemy all summer?

All of Sirius' thoughts were soon dashed, though, as Snape began to scratch a sensitive spot right along his right jawbone. Sirius' leg twitched while nuzzling into his chest, not even thinking he was basically cuddling up to Snape, it just felt so goooood.

Soon enough Sirius let his eyes droop and let darkness overwhelm him into a restful sleep beside Snape who had begun to sing softly, almost in a whisper, while running his fingers through _Prince's_ raggy hair.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"_Watch the darkening sky glimmer with bright, brave stars,_

_Watch the world slowly stop and fall into a peaceful sleep,_

_Let the nightly wind rock your thoughts to more happier times,_

_Let my soft voice linger while you gently shut your tried eyes,_

_HmmmHmmmHmmm_

_Trust me when I tell you I'll be here for you everyday,_

_Trust my loving ways to keep you out of harms reach,_

_Know that no matter what you do I'll always love you_

_Know that once I'm gone I'll forever be in your heart_

_HmmmHmmmHmmm_"

Severus opened his eyes as he ended the lullbye. It was the song his mother made up and sung to him everynight before bed until his was eleven years old. Noticing his new dog, Prince, laying soundlessly beside him Severus just chuckled lightly before wiping his face which now threaten to spill tears. No one would believe it if they ever heard that the unfamous Snivellus ever cried, though, because of his famous indifference face which he learned from his mother.

Unconsciously, he ran his fingers through Prince's somehow soft hair as he thought back to the last time he saw his mother....

_Severus sighed as he pushed open his front door and stepped into his dirty home, settling his trunk down on the floor before glancing around hearing laughter. No one laughed in this house. Severus walked forward and went into the living room only to stop short and stare wided-eyed at the sight before him: His father was sitting upon the floor, nearly laying on it, laughing like some madman while his mother....his mother's body slowly turned towards him, so he saw her bleached-white face with the glazed, dead eyes staring holes through him as well as the bruised throat where the noose made her swing eeirly above the floor._

_Stumbling backwards he fell on his butt and tore his eyes away from the sight covering his face with his hands not even trying to stop the flow of water coming from his coal-black eyes. He didn't know how long he sat there with tears sliding down his face, but it seemed like days until his father's laughter slowly died and all that could be heard in the too silent house was the tight rope making quiet 'swish' sounds. After about the 80th 'swish' Severus let his hands drop to his lap and he stared at his father who at some point moved to stand in front of him. Anger swelled inside of Severus so fast he barely realizied what he was doing until it was too late._

_He quickly stood and lashed out, landing his fist against Tobias' chin before kicking his feet out from underneath him, but that was as far as he got before his father growled, nearly inhuman like, and slammed Severus' lithe body to the closest wall. His father's right hand swallowed his throat as he struggled to breathe, crawling at Tobias' arm. Yet soon enough he stopped breathing all together as his father's face came within inches of his own and he spoke in such a deadly tone it made Severus began shaking._

_"You little freak...how dare you even try to touch me, if you ever try some stunt like that again," Tobias hissed out, tightening his grip to prove his point, "I'll kill you....and it won't be painless and merciful, got it?!"_

_Severus struggled a breathe and realizing he could barely make a sound just nodded his head the best he could, hoping his father would understand. It seemed like he did because a few seconds after the action Tobias released Severus completely making him from on his butt while his hands automactially went to rub his sore and soon-to-be bruised throat as he tried to get his breathing right once more. Yet all to soon he was dragged up and slammed against the wall again, this time by his arms. Letting out a small grunt of surprise he received a direct fist to his left cheek and before he could even ask what he did wrong his father had literally ripped off his shirt._

_"Just shut up, don't make a noise, alright you useless fuck?!" Tobias ground out while digging his nails into Severus' sensitive skin._

Severus shook his head brutally as he wrapped his arms around himself, he did _not_ want to remember the first time his father had went _that_ far....and right in the room where his mother's dead body still hung. He shivered as he laid down completely, pulling Elieen's invisibility cloak's hood back upon Prince's head and laid an arm across the now invisible dog before shuting his eyes and slowly drifting off to sleep making his memories stay in the back of his mind.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Alright.....I am sorry if this chapter isn't what you wanted/expected, but I had writer's block for like a week and this chapter just did NOT want to be written!! I know I was slightly meaner [if that's a word] to my Little Snake, but since Sirius is beginning to feel the first feelings of love he will make it better for Severus sooner or later xD**


	6. Nightmare

**Disclaimer:** I do _NOT_ own any of these characters nor do a profit in writing this story what-so-ever!!

**Warnings for this Chapter:** _Graphic_ child abuse, _mentions_ of past rape, and _mild_ cussing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**Thin Line Between Love and Hate**_

Sirius woke abruptly as he was pushed roughly off the mattress, landing with a soft '_thud_'. Groaning he stood up on all fours and shook himself off, but not hard enough to make his hood fall off, before looking at the thrashing body that still laid on the mattress. Sirius watched Snape grip at nothing twisting around as if some invisible person was trying to hold him down.

_Is he having a nightmare?_

Staring wide-eyed at his _enemy's_ contorted and..._tear-stained?_...face Sirius stood almost paralyzed. He seriously had no idea what to do to help, he couldn't just wake him up, could he?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Severus had barely fell to sleep when memories slid their way through his usually shielded mind. Flashing behind his eyelids many memories appeared until just one was choosen for Severus' torture tonight.

_It was halfway through his second summer and he had just finished dinner when Tobias came home. Severus was trying not to shake as his father called his name in his usual drunken slur. Picking up the bowl of chicken dumpling soup he had made for Tobias' dinner he carefully walked into the living room and over to his father's chair. Like always, he glanced down, causing his hair to fall around his face while he held out the food._

_"H-Here, father," he managed to mutter as he bit the inside of cheek._

_Inwardly flinching upon seeing Tobias' hand come his way, he held his breath watching the bowl get taken and slowly tasted. Severus nearly sighed in relief when his father began eating the rest of the soup, but still dared not to move. When finished with dinner, Severus reached out about to take the bowl when Tobias growled in his inhuman way and Severus automatically jumped back, staring at his father, eyes wide._

_"Get bak her'," Tobias yelled, smashing the bowl on the ground in front of Severus._

_Shifting nervously, Severus walked around the broken glass and stood by his father, but before he could get a word out he cried out in shock. Wincing up at his father who had grabbed the top of his hair and yanked his head back painfully, he whimpered. Severus was then forcefully pushed down, so he sat on his knees and Tobias sneered above him._

_"Heh...toni't yur gonna g't it," Tobias snickered before bending his son's head back more, ignoring the whimpers, and sank his teeth into the pale, sensitive skin of his throat._

_Severus cried out while raising his hands to his father's chest, pushing against him as he felt a tongue begin to lick his bleeding wound. It felt like someone had tried to carve out his adam's apple with a rusty knife, it hurt so much._

_"F-Father...gah...p-please, im s-sor...ahh...ry," he whimpered, trying to hold back his tears._

_Tobias just chuckled against his mark as he drew away, releasing Severus' hair only to back-hand him across the face. Watching his son fall to the side and hold his neck and cheek in pain, Tobias grinned evily before standing and beginning to kick Severus while spitting insults._

_Severus whimpered again and covered his head as his father abused his body. He would never admit it, but the words cut him deeper than the horrid abuse Tobias gave to him._

_"Ya' just a us'less slut, yur freak," Tobias yelled aiming a swift kick to Severus' uncovered temple._

_Severus curled up into a tight ball, his eyes shut tightly in pain. He just laid there for what must have been hours of torture before even daring to open his eyes. Tobias had sat back down in his chair with another bottle of beer in his hand and was glaring daggers at him. Severus shook as he slowly forced his battered body up, back onto his knees he looked down trying to ignore his heartbeat that now hammered against his wounded throat and his wet, dirty face that must look more horrible than it felt._

_He didn't move in an inch as he waited for his father to gain his strength back to finish his beating, Tobias would never let Severus be able to move once he promises he is 'going to get it'. Severus counted to keep his mind off the pain and at number 38 he hollered out in pain, falling backwards. Gripping at his face, Severus could feel shards of glass littering the whole left side of his face as well as the warm blood mingling with the cold alcohol. It burned._

_Severus was so focused on the pain in his face he didn't realize his father hovering over him until nails ripped down his fragile chest, tearing off his black long-sleeved shirt. Gasping in surprise, he tried moving his hands to see what Tobias was going to do more clearly, but was quickly turned over. Laying on his stomach, Severus' arms were trapped below his chest from his position in holding his face while his father sat on his lower back/butt._

_Too scared to make a sound, Severus just laid still not sure what his crazy father was going to. He bit his bottom lip and strained his ears to see if he could hear any warning sounds, but while doing so he missed what Tobias picked up. Severus screamed, he no longer cared if it was music to his father's ears or not, he was in fucking pain._

_Tobias had grabbed a rather large shard of his broken beer bottle and begun carving into his son's back. Hearing the cries of pain only made him begin to carve words into the horribly pale flesh._

_Severus stopped screaming after a few minutes, too exhausted to continue. His throat ached along with his whole body, but not as much as the fiery pain that laced throughout his back. He noticed Tobias was carving words, but out of the at least four to eight he'd done Severus only felt three he could make out and those words just hurt him more._

_'slut' 'freak' 'useless'_

_When Tobias had bent down and sucked at one of wounds near his shoulder-blade Severus shifted and had began squriming around, he did not want to be raped after being beat and carved into. He hoped his father would grow tried of Severus moving around and give up, content with his damage already, like he had a few times before. He thrashed around trying to get Tobias off..._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sirius gave up with the battle raging on inside of him and walked back over to Snape on the bed and used his front paws to hold him down by the shoulders. Once succeeding in nearly making Snape stop thrashing around completely he bent down and did the one thing that came to his doggy mind: licked his face.

Letting his muzzle dip down, Sirius moved his long tongue across Snape's face, licking a bit too much at the top of his head where the bottle hit him earlier before lapping some at Snape's eyes, hopping to make them open. He wanted to see those coal-black eyes opened and content again, he didn't want to see Snape in pain when he shouldn't be.

It took a few moments, but Snape groaned from underneath him and moved his hands up, pushing Sirius to the side and sitting up, panting slightly. Sirius rubbed his head against the floor making his hood fall back and his form reappear before laying halfway on the mattress and halfway on Snape's lap, nuzzling against his thigh.

'_Only if he knew how much I'm worried about him now..._' he thought with a whimper.

Sirius watched Snape smile a tad bit at him before raising his right arm and wiping off his sliva-ed face with a slight grimace. He bit back a chuckle at Snape's obvious reaction before relaxing as a hand began to pet from his head to his lower back. It stayed like that for a bit, a comforting silence, that is until Sirius yelped a bit in surprise.

Snape had wrapped his arms around his furry neck and then buried his face into the side of Siruis' head, shaking uncontrollably. Shocked, Sirius barely realized Snape was crying and clinging to him like some sort of life-line until his ears perked hearing a soft muttering.

"...w-why...al-always...why...ahh, me..."

Sirius' stomach flipped with guilt at those simple words and he cuddled closer to Snape, whimpering his apology regretfully. He knew he would have to say sorry to Snape in person one day, but....he didn't need to know the animal he was clinging so hard to was someone who caused him so much pain just yet.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Severus didn't know when he fell asleep after crying his eyes out, but he was wide awake and sitting straight up when he heard a strangled yelp.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Couldn't help the cliffhanger, sorry! xD**

**Hope ya enjoyed this chapter, climax of the story coming soon~**


	7. Suicide

**Disclaimer:** I do _NOT_ own any of these characters nor do a profit in writing this story what-so-ever!!

**Warnings for this Chapter:** Cussing, mentions of rape, and child/animal abuse!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**Thin Line Between Love and Hate**_

Sirius had let Severus cling and cry against him until he felt the body beside him stop shaking and take in slow, even breaths. Snape had cried himself back to sleep. Turning his furry head some he rested it against Snape's side, but quickly drew back in a silent gasp as he stared at the piece of skin there. Snape's shirt had slid up some when he was moving around, so now Sirius could see scarred flesh above the hipbone.

_It looks like someone tried ripping their nails into his skin.....wait a minute.....h-he wouldn't?! Was the man he saw eariler really that corrupted?! Corrupted enough to drag his ragged nails into his own son's hips?! And Merlin knows what else he did to Snape!_

Feeling that uncomfortable knot of guilt in his stomach again Sirius glanced at Snape's face and that knot was quickly unraveled. Snape had a expression of pure relaxation with a hint of bliss in it as he slept without nightmares. He wasn't smiling, but he wasn't scowling or frowning like always either, making the lines that were etched into his face nearly invisible now. Somehow, even now in the middle of the night, it seemed to lighten Snape's face into a sort-of soft, almost beautiful way.

_No.....I did NOT just think Snape was bea...beaut...THAT!! Gah....I'm losing my mind with guilt, that's all it is....yeah, guilt...for always teasing him and knowing a bit of his homelife....only guilt....and some pity....th-that's it....damn him and his peaceful sleeping face!!_

Having another inner conflict battle Sirius never heard that corrupted man walk down the hall and into the room until it was too late.....Sirius yelped in sudden pain as a boot slammed against his ribcage and literally threw him off of Snape and the mattress, against the wall.

_D-Damn it.....I forgot the hood....I'm sorry, Sev-Snape..._

Sirius growled slightly before blacking out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Severus, now up, stared wided-eyed at Prince's body slumped against the wall before quickly turning his head only to see his father looming over him, a murderous gaze upon his face. He cried out in pain as Tobias easily lifted him up by his forearms, nails digging into the skin, and slammed him against the wall causing his head to bounce off of it and blur his vision for a moment while his hands were pinned above his head. Severus whimpered slightly feeling his father's hot breath against his pale face as he shut his eyes and bit the inside of his cheek, already giving up.

"What have I told you about bringing fucking animals into _my_ house, huh?!" Tobias yelled before slamming his son's nearly limp body against the wall again, "Didn't you learn the last time, boy, you could barely even _move_ when I was through with you and that damn _thing_ was killed! Do ya really want me to kill these animals because of your worthless, stupid self...well do ya freak?!"

Severus bit his tongue until he the taste of metalic filled his mouth. He wanted to yell back and say it was his mother's house, to say that that _thing_ he killed was a kitten whose mother died, to say he was trying to help those animals and didn't deserve to get punished for it, and he really wanted to say he wasn't a freak, but instead, like always, he just muttered out what Tobias wanted to hear.

"...N-No, father...forgive me, I....I was not in line...please...p-please do not hurt Prince," He felt blood at the corner of his mouth from biting his tongure as he muttered and knew more was soon to gather after he spoke the name of the dog. Severus cursed himself for it even before the well-known fist collided with his jaw and his head made a sickening thud against the wall.

Tobias moved inches away from his son's face and sneered at him in a very Snape-ish way, "....I've told you _never_ to speak _any_ part of _her_ name in this damn house, have I not?"

Severus swallowed the blood in his mouth to avoid spitting in his father's face as he grimaced at the bitter taste, "Y-Yes....yes, sir, you have....I-I apologize," he muttered again slowly opening his eyes, but ended up shuting them again when a headrush occured.

_Merlin, my head hurts..._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Oww....my head....my side....my body aches...._

Sirius shifted a bit in his lumped over form and cracked open an eye before slowly moving onto his legs. Shaking himself off he caught sight of black from the corner of his eye and immediately turned himself in the direction. Snape's father had Snape pinned up against the wall and hanging a few inches from the ground while a bruise was forming at the side of his mouth where blood seemed to want to fall. He couldn't hear everything the man was saying to his son, but from the way Snape shook and wouldn't open his eyes, Sirius expected the worse, even if he didn't exactly know what the worse was.

Noticing Snape's father move his arm up and back in a _ready-to-attack_ mode Sirius could barely control his anger; his family basically disowned him and yet no one in his family even _dared_ to touch him like that. He almost didn't notice his paws scrape against the wooden-planked floor as he leaped at the man until he had his jaws firmly set into a thick-musceled, not to mention hairy, arm while kicking his legs out to tear at whatever he could catch.

Sirius tasted blood in a matter of seconds and couldn't help but bite down harder hearing this man's blood gush as well as his screaming voice. He didn't release or loosen his hold on the man's arm until he saw Snape was let go and stepped away from. When this occured he finally released Snape's father and licked his muzzle before standing in front of Snape himself and letting out growls and snarls. There was no way in hell Sirius was going to let Snape get abused right in front of him and do nothing about it, that's for sure.

"...P-Prince?" Snape whispered.

Sirius glanced back quickly and realizied he probably got his head hit a few times, thus making him return his gaze at Snape's father who was glaring straight at him while holding his bleeding arm. Making a few choice words, the man stumbled forward a step or two towards Sirius and Snape before growling back at the _dog_ with a slight sneer.

"So...you couldn't protect anyone to save your worthless life, yet...this _thing_ is willing to try and protect _the freak_, huh? What did Lil' Sev do to prove himself, shelter you, steal food for ya...you stupid mutt. _That_," he said nodding his head towards Snape, "isn't worth protecting at all. He's just a useless slut that couldn't even save his own mother from sucide, heh....I'm only putting him in his place, really....if your a smart doggy-boy you'll leave and find a _good_ owner before I thrown you in the fire like the last fucking animal that entered _my_ house."

Sirius couldn't even growl out a angry response, couldn't even glance at Snape, he was in shock and from Snape's whimper behind him it didn't help him try and figure out if what the man said was true.

_Useless what? Slut?! ....I'm scared to find out what exactly THAT means...and sucide?! Is that how Snape's mother died...that's horrid saying it's his fault, if it's a sucide there's nothing Snape could have done to stop it...right? And what's with treating Snape like he wasn't even human? I mean I've heard of muggles not liking our type, but Merlin....He burnt animals?! That...That sick bastard!!_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Severus shifted where he sat by the wall where his father had dropped him before removing his hand from his head after making sure it wasn't spilt open like he felt it was. He looked up in time to see Prince release Tobais' arm, lick his bloodied face, and stand protectively in front of him. For some reason he felt a slight pull at his heart. Not many people, nor animals for that matter, made moves to help him, there was Lily once, but she was long gone from him and this was the first time one of his wonderful animal friends decided to help him. It may sound weird and/or sad, but even a dog being able to be normal around Severus made him happy.

That small happiness vanished as soon as his father begun his small rant, it was replaced with guilty depression. He knew if he had not gone with Eileen's friend to Hogwarts his mother would still be alive and he would still have someone that cared, even remotely, about him. Severus also knew that it was a shock to see _anything_ try to help him, hell it surprised him! Hearing the _slut_ part just made Severus feel dirty, it always did, even the first time he heard it, before the first time he even had gotten raped, it made him feel like worthless dirt that people could walk on. The animal part didn't affect him as much, but it did add a bit to his depression, he loved animals.

All three of them must have been in their own world for a few minutes because they all jumped at the sound of Tobias' watch beeping; saying he was going to be late to work.

Tobias cursed and glared at the dog then at Severus, "...I want that _filthy mangral_ out of this damn house before I return from work as well as this house spotless and the fridge full of food and beer....then if I happen to be in a good mood you'll _only_ be beaten tonight...understand?!"

Severus gulped silently and nodded his head while looking down, "Y-Yes, Tobias-Sir.....I p-promise..."

Tobias grunted and held his still bleeding arm tighter before leaving, muttering about stitches as he went. Severus nor Prince moved until the front door slammed and it's echo died away down the hallway.

Prince was the first to move.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**HA!! Another pitiful chapter ^_^;**

**You don't gotta lie, I know it's not the best and a lot has happened in ONLY two days, but hey, a timeskip [only about 2 to 3 weeks, though] will hopefully happen in the next chapter.**

**Sorry for the chapter being pretty short compared to others, as well!!**

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, THOUGH!!! -love, hugs, and cookies for you-**

**A special thanks to "Goth Star" who made me hurry up and finish this chapter because of her review!! =3**

**Another speical thanks to "Davinci" for reviewing FOUR times on my story....I love you, haha xD**

**More reviews will make me write faster, not to b or anything, but it probably will~**


	8. Prince Heirloom

**Disclaimer:** I do _NOT_ own any of these characters nor do a profit in writing this story what-so-ever!!

**Warnings for this Chapter:** mentions of poor Severus/child abuse, animal-boy affection, and saddening parts

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**Thin Line Between Love and Hate**_

Sirius, once hearing the front door slam shut, turned around and quickly walked over to Snape, his muzzle automatically nuzzling two pale, and surprising soft, hands. He let a few whimpers out as he looked up and saw the hurt expression along with those coal-black eyes just brimming with tears. Sirius finally knew the man's name, _Tobias_, but knowing it didn't really make a difference; Snape was still sitting on a dirty floor in his empty room with abuse clearly showing and being held against his will in his _own_ home. Noticing Snape hadn't even moved yet, he whimpered again as he leaned up and licked the side of his mouth, where the blotchy bruise had appeared.

Snape's usually deathly pale face turned pink in a matter of seconds as he blinked repeatedly and stared at him. Sirius would have laughed out loud if he had not been a dog, Snape blushing was a sight he would never forget, it was just so unlike him it _almost_ even fitted him. He was about to nuzzle Snape's hands again when he was suddenly pushed away and nearly fell on his hind-legs. When Sirius was balanced enough he looked up at Snape only to realize he was opening his closet door. He never even heard Snape stand up or run over to the cloest, was he that quiet all the time or what?

Sirius tilted his head to the side in a slightly questioning manner before silently walking over to Snape and looked around him to see what he was doing. Snape had a square of the floor lifted up and off to the side to show another hidden compartment while half of his right arm was inside of it rumbling about. Trying to see what was inside the dark cuby hole Sirius laid his chin against Snape's shoulder and feeling him relax from the touch he hid a smile and continued to watch for what Snape was looking for.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Severus barely noticed Prince walk over to him, barely comprehended that his protective dog was nuzzling against his hands to get his attention...he was a bit too deep and lost in thought to really care at the moment...

What would happen if he did get rid of Prince? He didn't want to, of course, but he really couldn't risk his father losing his temper and hurting an innocent animal. And how would he know that Prince wouldn't come back? It wasn't likely since he'd probably find an owner that _actually_ fed him, but there's always a _chance_ that he might. And what would happen if his father _wasn't_ in a good mood when he got home? He highly doubted a few beers and talking with his bar-buddies would cheer him up enough not to do some serious damage for causing his arm to be ripped open. One time he had accidentally knocked Tobais' _empty_ beer over and was knocked unconscious after being beat with a fire-poker....he still had the scars from that one. Another question, though, was where did Prince come from anyway? It had been bugging him since yesterday, but he ignored it as best he could happy to find found another stray. Yet not many strays were at Spinner's End, it was almost unnatural to find _any_ animals in the poor muggle village. Prince seemed healthy and well-enough, but why would he look like that when he was at Spinner's End, a place where many muggles were never well-off? It made him wonder where Prince had come from and wonder exactly how he got there. Why would a intelligent dog like Prince come to a place like Severus'?

Severus was shocked out of his thoughts by a velvet, wet tongue licking at the corner of his sore mouth. Surprised that even an animal would do such an intimate thing to him and embarrassed by being zoned out like that, as well as on the verge of tears, he felt blood rush to his face. A bit flustered and not sure what to do even with an animal, who probably didn't even know better, he pushed Prince back a bit harshly. Yet upon seeing, as well as feeling, his mother's cloak still on Prince another plan quickly formed in his head, maybe there was a safe way for him to keep Prince. He didn't even spare another glance at his dog as he ran to his closet and opened his special compartment, arm stretching down to the bottom, looking.

He tensed upon feeling something, or someone, walk up to him, but feeling a fuzzy muzzle lean and look over his shoulder he relaxed and even let a small smile trace his lips. Severus fumbled around for a few moments before smirking to himself feeling cool metal slide into his hand and gripping it he pulled his arm back up and out of the hole. He turned around to face Prince before using his left hand to ruffle Prince's head, behind his ears.

"Hey Prince," Severus said while holding out a necklace in his hands so his dog could see it, "This is half of a Prince family heirloom that my mother got from her mother who got it from her mother and so on, but see it's different than just a regular old necklace." Severus shifted his hand some so that the amber gem shone to outline a silver lynx engraved into the stone, "Lynxes are very stealthy cats who can not only eye several meters away, but also hear that far. The Prince bloodline, my mother, who I named you after actually, and I included, are also know as the _Silent Cats_, this heirloom I have here allows its wearer to become like a lynx. Not change into one, I assure you, but let you hear and see farther than any animal, muggle, or wizard, _but_ it only works if it's connected to it's pair. When connected not only will the amber one allow you to hear and see better, but if you ever need the other just repeating the person's name a few times will allow you to know exactly where there are. I'm not sure exactly how it works, but it's what I've been told. My mother wore this amber one and gave me the other part besides giving it to my father like most owners of the necklaces do; it's here," Severus said pulling down his shirt some showing a similar necklace, a emerald stone also with a silver outline of a lynx engraved onto it.

"I put a sticking charm on it, so it would never fall off unless I wanted it to, but then again you probably don't even know what a sticking charm is," Severus chuckled slightly to himself before taking off his necklace and gripping the two stones together in one hand.

"Certamen vox," Severus muttered staring at his enclosed hand before said hand glowed a mixture of gold and green, encasing his rather pale hand. Smiling a tad bit as the glow died down he opened his hand to see the amber stone now containing an green outlined lynx and the emerald stone now containing an gold outlined lynx.

_Just like my mother told me it would look._

Glancing up at Prince he almost laughed at the dog's expression, _almost_. Prince had his mouth hanging open a tad, his eyes a bit wider than normal, and his fur was still ruffled from earlier, but right now it made him look like it _just_ happened because of shock.

_Must not be used to magic and such_, he thought.

Severus just held back his smile as he replaced his emerald necklace back around his neck before bringing the amber necklace close to his lips and muttering again while picturing the outcome, "Verto." As soon as the word came out ot his mouth the necklace transformed into a black collar with silvery wisps upon it and the amber stone being the tag which hung from it.

"Heh...I'm surprised that work, my wandless magic isn't all that great," Severus said more to himself than to Prince, but leaned forward some and placed the collar around his dog's neck, "Now if you ever need me while your gone you can just think of me and you'll know where I am, Prince and I'm sure I can do the same."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sirius had to admit he was confused when Sev--_Snape_ had pulled out necklace, Snape didn't really look like a jewelry-kind of person, not at all actually. Yet when Snape began explaining what exactly it was he couldn't help but feel a bit of respect go to him, who would have thought that Snape would belong to one of the smartest, and nearly the richest, wizard families in existence? It was very hard to believe considering what Snape wore and such, but Remus had let him copy something about a women who lost the heir of the Prince family for deciding to leave her family for a muggle and their child, could she possibly be Snape's mother? If so he could understand why no one knew Snape was a Prince, she was considered a disgrace and her family out-casted her.

_I wonder why she stayed with Tobias, though, he's a monster._

He also had no idea why Snape was telling him this, unless....? Would Snape really give him, a _stray dog_, half of a _Prince heirloom_, he didn't think he deserved it or was ready for that responsibility, Snape didn't even know who he _really_ was for bloody sake! Also...this meant that Snape actually wanted him to leave, but he wasn't sure _why_ exactly. Could Snape actually be trying to get him away from his father, but still know he's safe, hmmm, didn't think he would ca--riiight, he was an animal, not Sirius, of course Snape would care if he thinks he's a dog.

Shaking his head from those thoughts Sirius became even more shocked when he heard, bloody hell, _saw_ Sev--

Sirius let out a frustrated growl, in his head of course,_ Damn, I'm just thinking it so it shouldn't matter, right? Alright then, Severus....wow, that really rolls off the tongue, Sev-er-us.....anyways! While I'm think I'll just use his real name, this way I won't mentally hit myself anymore._

--_saw_ Severus do wandless magic, it was...was just unheard of! It was quite hard to do and those who could were supposed to be highly skilled, did Severus even know what he was doing?! And the collar that came out after being transformed....beautiful was really the only word Sirius could think of. To him it looked as if darkness was succumbing to the wisps of light, he wondered it Severus did that on purpose and if so, why?

Severus slid the collar around Sirius' neck and he was surprised to found that it fit perfectly, it even felt nice pressed against his fur, who would have thought a collar would feel this good? Glancing up at Severus to grin, to show his approval of the collar, he quickly decided against it as he saw Severus' face. Such sadness had appeared on Severus' face it looked as if he was to break, it surprised Sirius how much another person's face could affect him, he was almost positive what Severus' next words were going to be.

_I'm sorry, Prince, but...._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Severus sighed as he watched Prince glance at his new collar and as much as he was glad the dog liked it he knew it would be awhile before he saw his Prince again. Seeing Prince's face look up at him some was enough to make him want to cry, Severus almost never put up his _mask_ in front of animals, or his father for that matter. He kept that _mask_ on almost 24/7 at school, but certain things always made his walls crumble, always _unmasked_ him. It was time to say goodbye, hopefully only for a little while.

Not taking his eyes away from Prince's he smiled sadly, "....Prince, I am truly sorry, but...you must leave, go to a place where people can actually feed and give you what you need...I'm sorry if this seems unfair, since you protected me and I'm almost doing nothing in return, but just promise me," at this Severus leaned closer to his dog and both of his hands went to Prince's head, petting him, "Just promise you'll take care of yourself, you old mutt, alright?"

Seeing Prince's head move a tad, he took at as a yes and leaned closer, kissing Prince's forehead, "Good...now I'll take you out to the lake and then from there you just follow your nose."

Once saying that Severus carefully replaced the square over his hidden compartment and shut his closet door before slowly walking over to his door, "Come on, boy, let's get going."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Another chapter, yay~ I think, anyways ^//^;**

**I'm sorry, I lied in the last chapter, no time-skip in this chapter, I wanted a bit of boy-love....well boy-dog love actually, but somehow it still turned out sort-of depressing, anyways~ I promise not chapter will have a time-skip and a few more characters well enter and re-enter, this story, I wonder if anyone will guess who, how, and why... =3**

**Also tell me what you think because I love to know what people think of my stories, [even if you say it's horrible I'll only try harder to improve my skills] so bring me some critics in reveiws! 8D**

**Just so you know the two wandless spells Severus casted mean this [or are supposed to mean anyway, the translator may have been wrong or at least not accurate enough] I hope you can understand why I chose these words for the spells:**

_**Certamen vox**_**--Combined powers**

_**Verto**_**--Transform**


End file.
